


This Scheduled Sex Thing

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, but more smut woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin and Arthur give this sheduled sex thing a chance.





	This Scheduled Sex Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonflower999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spontaneity May Be Overrated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491554) by [Moonflower999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999). 



> Dear Moon, 
> 
> This is for you! I am so glad to call you my friend and so happy I got you to remix for. You were asking for something smutty that still has some feels/romance; I hope I did your wish (and your story) justice.
> 
> Big thank you to my lovely beta who I won't name till I'm revealed as the writer. But know, I am super grateful for your help!
> 
> Also big shoutout to the Merlin Chat as always, I love you guys :)

Two hours. That's how long Arthur had been waiting for Morgana to fulfill her auntly duties and take his children to see the new Aladdin movie so he could have some well-deserved alone time with his husband.

 

Well, technically he'd been waiting way longer, but those past two hours after Merlin had surprised him in their kitchen had been torture pure. He had been half hard for ages and really glad his trousers had enough room to conceal it so nobody knew about his little problem.

 

But now Morgana and Leon were finally leaving, taking Freya and Will with them for the next few hours. Arthur hugged his children goodbye, wishing them fun at the cinema while Merlin said his own goodbyes.

 

"You two have fun as well," Morgana replied with a wink as she ushered the two children towards her car. Arthur could feel himself blushing. Even though he was a happily married man, the fact that his sister guessed why he and Merlin were so eager for her to take the kids still made him slightly embarrassed. He didn't want to think about his sister knowing what he and Merlin would be up to.

 

The second they were all in the car, Arthur closed the door and turned towards Merlin, only to find that his husband was no longer beside him. He was a few steps away giggling.

 

"Told you, I would race you to the bedroom," he laughed and took off.

 

"That's cheating," Arthur replied with fake annoyance before he started chasing after Merlin.

 

Thanks to him still regularly going running, he managed to catch up with his husband just as Merlin was entering the bedroom. Arthur took the opportunity to grab him and half lift him off the ground before they both tumbled on their bed, Arthur on top of his squealing husband.

 

"Got you," he said and smiled.

 

"You've had me since the day we first met," Merlin replied and craned his neck up to peck Arthur's mouth softly. Arthur was more than willing to follow Merlin's lips as he lay back again, enjoying the closeness for a second before he had to do more than press their lips together. One might think after all their years together simply kissing would get boring, but for Arthur tasting Merlin's mouth and exploring it with his tongue would never grow dull; not the way Merlin was just as enthusiastic about it as when they were first dating, nor the tiny noises Merlin made whenever their tongues touched.

 

Arthur left Merlin's lips to start kissing his cheek and down his neck, inhaling his husband's scent as he left open-mouthed kisses just underneath his ear where Merlin's scent was the strongest and the tiny moans he always made the loudest.

 

"I've missed this," Arthur confessed against Merlin's hot skin.

 

"I can feel that," Merlin wiggled his hips to rub against Arthur's crotch, his own cock just as hard as Arthur's. His eyes were twinkling as a big smile graced his face.

 

"You don't even know what you do to me. The anticipation to feel you like this was nearly driving me crazy," Arthur mumbled as he finally reached Merlin's collarbone, which protruded from the neckline of the shirt Merlin was wearing.

 

"Who would have thought planning our intimacy would be so hot," Merlin answered, his voice nearly breaking from wanting his husband so much. "I've missed this too," he added as his hands started roaming Arthur's back all the way to that sexy ass he loved so much.

 

Arthur pulled back without a warning and a complaint was already forming on Merlin's lips when Arthur's dilated eyes caught his.

 

"We are wearing way too many clothes." Suddenly Merlin couldn't help but agree. Arthur moved away further, his legs still bracketing Merlin's, and started removing his shirt. Merlin did the same, wiggling to get rid of the top even though it was a fairly loose one.

 

For a second Arthur was too busy staring at his beautiful husband to undress any further.

 

"Don't think we’ll be able to get rid of our pants like this," Merlin teased, and Arthur nearly fell out of the bed in his hurry to leave it so they could both shed their last pieces of clothing. Merlin giggled at Arthur's eagerness and pushed his hips up to shove his jeans off far enough so he could just kick them to the floor. Arthur did the same as he stepped out of them.

 

In Arthur's opinion Merlin was always handsome, but especially like this. His pale, creamy skin looked otherworldly beautiful against the deep red of their bedding. His chest was flushed underneath the sparse dark hair covering it just between his pecs before disappearing and reappearing underneath his belly button, leading towards the one thing Arthur desired the most.

 

If cocks could be described as pretty, Merlin's was the prettiest. Long and thick with a slight curve to the right, it was lying there against his long, hairy leg in a nearly angry looking dark red colour. There was already some wetness at the tip, showing Arthur that his husband was just as eager as he was.

 

Arthur couldn't stay away any longer and climbed back on the bed and on top of Merlin. But before he could lie down Merlin moved them and suddenly had Arthur pinned to the bed.

 

"My turn," he winked and dove down to claim Arthur's mouth. The blond man could only moan as his husband devoured him, all thoughts leaving his head as he got lost in Merlin again.

 

They kept on kissing for minutes, or maybe even hours; it was hard to keep track when you were so lost in one another, but Merlin clearly wanted more. He sat back until his ass was in Arthur’s lap and his hard cock was lying against Arthur's stomach.

 

"Gosh I love your pecs," he mumbled and let his hands roam freely on Arthur's chest. "They are so strong and sexy."

 

His long, nimble fingers easily found Arthur's nipples and started rubbing and pinching them until Arthur was sure he would come from just that. Merlin, of course, knew that and gave Arthur a cheeky grin before he leaned forward to let his hot mouth and talented tongue do the same.

 

Arthur thought he was going mad with lust as Merlin's teeth caught his left nipple, his right hand still playing with the other one.

 

"Fuck babe," Arthur moaned. "You're going to make me come if you continue like this."

 

As if burned by the words Merlin suddenly stopped and sat up again.

 

"Not before I ride you babe," he grinned and wiggled his hips on Arthur's lap.

 

Suddenly Arthur couldn't wait to be inside his husband. He tried to reach towards their bedside table but Merlin beat him to it. Leaving Arthur's lap to open the top drawer which held their lube, he immediately crawled back on top of Arthur, smiling down at his husband as he opened the bottle and poured some of the contents on his own fingers.

 

Arthur was about to protest to Merlin doing all the work himself but his husband shushed him with a single look. Obviously Arthur could change their position if he really wanted to but he decided to just follow Merlin's lead and enjoy the face of pure ecstasy he made as he prepared himself. Arthur knew exactly when Merlin's fingers found his prostate, as a moan escaped his lips.

 

Arthur had to use all his willpower to just lie there and enjoy the show. He was so incredibly turned on and every atom in his body was screaming to feel more of Merlin. He was pretty sure he was leaving streaks of precome on his husband’s ass cheeks. He brought his hands to Merlin's thighs, stroking them in an attempt to get more skin contact.

 

Merlin's needy whines started to become louder and louder, and Arthur knew that any second now Merlin would remove his fingers to take what he really wanted.

 

"Fuck Arthur, I need you in me. I'm ready," he moaned and nearly fell forward on Arthur's chest once both his hands were free again.

 

"I need you too," Arthur said as Merlin's hot hand grabbed his erection and spread some of the lube that still coated his fingers on it before positioned it so he could just sink down on it.

 

One second Arthur was getting lost in Merlin's beautiful dark blue eyes, the next he got lost in the feeling of Merlin's heat surrounding him as his husband sank down, taking all of Arthur without any kind of hesitation or patience.

 

A loud moan left Merlin's lips and Arthur replied in kind. His fingers dug into Merlin's hips as white hot pleasure flooded his whole being. Without missing a beat Merlin lifted his hips up again only to sink back down, taking a few seconds to find a proper rhythm. Once he did, he started lifting himself up and pushing down faster, moans spilling past his lips as he seemingly used Arthur as a tool for his own pleasure. His hands were pressed against Arthur's chest, holding on and digging his fingers in Arthur's skin.

 

It was the most erotic sight Arthur had seen in ages and he could feel himself moving closer and closer to orgasm. One hand left Merlin's hips to reach for his neglected dick, which seemed incredibly hard as it rubbed against Arthur's stomach, getting barely any friction. Merlin hissed when Arthur engulfed him and started jerking him in time with his thrusts, unable to hold back any more as his hips moved up every time Merlin bounced down.

 

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned his husband’s name over and over again.

 

Merlin's hands found Arthur's nipples once more, teasing them like he had done earlier. He knew Arthur well enough to know how close his husband was.

 

"Merlin, I'm…," Arthur moaned, turned on beyond words by the sight of Merlin riding him.

 

"I know. I want you to come. Spill in me, I want to feel it. Please babe," Merlin sounded like a dying man begging for water. "Come," Merlin demanded as he pinched Arthur's nipples one more time and Arthur could do nothing but do what his husband wanted him to.

 

"Merlin," he nearly shouted as the pleasure became too much and he found release deep inside the man he loved. He was vaguely aware of his fingers digging into Merlin's hips, probably hard enough to bruise, as his other hand stopped its movement and just held on to Merlin's erection. Everything was hot and tight and amazing as Arthur slowly came down from coming harder than he had in months.

 

"Gosh, you're hot," Merlin chuckled and pressed a kiss against Arthur's chest, just on top of his still racing heart. “I love you,” he muttered against Arthur’s skin. Sweat was coating both of them but Arthur barely noticed it, the only thing he noticed was Merlin, still hot and hard in his hand.

 

"Let me," Arthur tried to say but Merlin was faster, removing Arthur's hand and lifting himself up one more time so he could plop down on the mattress next to his husband.

 

Arthur mourned the loss of Merlin's tight heat only for a second before he turned his head to kiss Merlin deeply, his hand once more reaching for Merlin and stopping him from getting himself off.

 

"I said let me," he chuckled as he kissed Merlin once more and moved his body lower until he had Merlin's hard dick in sight again. And what a sight it was. It was clear that Merlin wouldn't need much longer to come, so Arthur took his chance to move Merlin how he wanted him, with his legs spread and bent so Arthur could reach everything he wanted.

 

He locked eyes with Merlin once more and said, “I love you too,” before he brought his tongue to Merlin’s leaking cock to lick away some of the precome. Merlin’s only response was a loud moan that made Arthur chuckle. He loved how easy it was to take Merlin apart like this. His hands were holding on to Merlin’s quivering thighs as he teased his husband just a little bit more before he decided enough was enough and moved on to Merlin’s balls, sucking on them just like he knew Merlin loved it.

 

“Arthur please,” Merlin moaned, his hands having found there way to Arthur’s head and now holding onto it for dear life. His fingers were ruffling through Arthur’s hair as he clearly fought the urge to move his hips too much.

 

“Oh baby, look how wet you are,” Arthur mumbled as he brought one hand between Merlin’s legs to let two fingers roam around Merlin’s rim. A mixture of lube and his own come had collected there and Arthur couldn’t help but do what he hadn’t been allowed to earlier. Pushing the two fingers inside his husband, he brought his mouth back to Merlin’s neglected cock.

 

Merlin was so hot inside; hot and perfect and everything Arthur had ever wanted. Merlin was nearly shouting as he couldn’t help but move his hips a bit, chasing the pleasure that was now concentrated on two parts of his body.

 

“Arthur, oh god, Arthur.” Merlin sounded incredibly desperate and close to reaching his own climax. Arthur gave it all he got, bobbing his head up and down in rhythm with his fingers pushing inside Merlin, hitting his prostate every time.

 

It didn’t take long for Merlin to fall apart, just a few strokes against his pleasure spot was all it took and with a shout, which was more than enough warning for Arthur, he came down Arthur’s throat, calling his husband’s name one last time as he reached his peak.

 

Arthur swallowed as best as he could and continued suckling on Merlin’s cock until it became clear by the way he was squirming that Merlin was getting too sensitive.

 

“You are amazing,” Arthur said as he moved back up to lie next to his panting husband.

 

“Says the guy who just sucked me dry,” Merlin joked, still breathing hard. “Gosh, I’m going to feel this for ages. Not sure how I’ll be able to walk tonight. You might have to get the kids ready for bed by yourself because I’m not sure I can leave this bed ever again.”

 

“Well, we have roughly two and a half hours left ‘til Morgana brings them home. So you can take a nap if you want to,” Arthur said and snuggled closer to his husband, not minding their sticky skin.

 

“A nap sounds nice,” Merlin said and rolled over so he could place his head on Arthur’s chest. “And then we could have a second round in the shower before they come home.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Arthur kissed Merlin’s head and wrapped one arm around his husband to keep him close.

 

“Thank you, for giving this sheduled sex thing a chance.”

 

“Thank you for coming up with it, I missed this,” Arthur laughed. “Now sleep, you need some energy back for round two.”

 

Merlin chuckled but closed his eyes. “I love you,” was the last thing he said before he drifted off.

 

“I love you too,” Arthur replied, even though Merlin couldn’t hear him anymore. But that was alright; Merlin knew it anyway.


End file.
